


Turtle

by sherloki369



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Making Out, Man Respecting A Woman, Saints Row IV, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Turtle - To hide one's face when embarrassed or anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for pervyjrocker on tumblr they had a rough day, and I felt like they deserved a little pick me up, I hope this helps :)

Matt left his sofa in the cargo bay, a rumble from his stomach indicating his hunger. He had gotten caught up in coding a new trading program for Asha, and he had forgotten to eat again. Slowly he dragged his tired body along the corridor towards the common room, only to see if anyone else wanted some to eat. He thought about going to find the Boss and getting a cuddle from her, it was his birthday so maybe she'd let him.

"Happy birthday Matt!" The gang shouted as he walked into the common room.  
"What?" Matt exclaimed, jumping slightly at being knocked out of his concentration.  
"The Boss remembered today's your birthday, and she wanted to throw you a party." Pierce answered as he slapped Matt almost painfully on the back.  
"Oh." Matt scanned the room for the Boss but she wasn't there. Matt's heart dropped in his chest, he really wanted nothing more than to cuddle and maybe to fall asleep next to her, not a party.   
The Boss and Matt had become quite close over the past few months, even with running an empire she made time to flirt, watch Nyte Blayde, or play video games with him. They had spent many nights just enjoying each other’s company, it had been strange at first being so friendly with someone who had tried to kill each before, but they grew to treasure the down time they got together.

Matt went red as everyone shared out cake, beers and party hats. A huge pile of presents sat in the corner, the pile was as tall as he was. He sat between Pierce and Asha, eating the cake that was shoved in his face by Kinzie. The cake in his hands was blue, the bright neon blue of his deckers, it made his heart swell (and feel a little sick at amount of sugar and colourings) that he could keep his gang's identity alive. Looking around he realised that all the decorations were the same neon blue; the party hats even had his skull logo printed on them.

"Where is the Boss?" Matt quietly asked Asha.  
"She's waiting for you in the simulation." Asha answered in her matter of fact way.  
"Any idea why?" Matt asked curiously.  
"Something about a special present, I didn't want to ask about the details." Asha answered.  
Matt stayed at the party for a polite amount of time, acting like he wasn't a nervous wreck, before rushing up to the simulation room.  
He ran up the stairs and skidded down the corridor like a drunk baby deer, Matt straighten his outfit before opening the door. The doors slowly slid open; in one of the simulation chairs was the Boss.

She looked to be asleep, her long dark pink hair fell over her shoulder, her beautiful eyes hidden, and her dark eye make-up was slightly smudged. Her suit was zipped up more than normal, hiding the moth tattoo across her chest; the simulation room had to be kept cold to stop the tech from overheating. Matt finally pulled his eyes from her form and joined her in the simulation.

The simulation slowly loaded, only once it finished loading he realised where he was, it was Steelport, but Steelport before the Saints took over. The room he was stood in was the main room his reactor, the blue dance lights weren't lit and the computer screens were black. Without the thumping music, and teenagers the reactor became a dark and scary place.

"Boss are you here?" Matt shouted across the room. Suddenly a purple/pink light surrounded him and his superhero clothes changed back to his deckers outfit.  
"That's better." The Boss's soft voice rang out from the PA system.  
"Boss?" Matt shouted confused. The sound of her shoes drew his attention towards the steps of main platform, where his NEMO chair sat. She was wearing a deckers specialist’s outfit, Matt's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Close your mouth Matt, it isn't attractive." She seductively whispered in his ear. Matt's face turned bright red before he pulled his eyes away from her chest; he buried his face into his hands, trying to hide his face.  
"Hey, kiddo come on, don't turtle on me." She coxed him out of turtling with her normal voice, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled him closer to her.  
"Come on turtle, it's only an outfit. I can take it off if you want?" The Boss asked. When no answer came she moved to come of the computers, and she started typing in commands.

"Wait!" Matt shouted before she could hit the enter button. The Boss turned slowly balancing on her heel as she span; she looked at him with the kind of eyes that would make Matt weak at the knees.  
"I like you in that outfit, I just wasn't expecting it, I never thought I'd see you in anything but purple. Not that you look bad in purple, actually you amazing in purple. So glad the Saints never used another colour, I don't think the Saints would be as stylish if they wore another colour like green. Not saying you would look bad in green, just saying purple works a lot better. You just really suit that outfit, you wear it better than any of my specialists ever did." Matt rambled.

"This is your birthday present, enjoy it." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Matt's face turned bright red again, but he didn't hide this time, he took the Boss's hand and pulled her towards the NEMO chair. Matt sat down, pulling the Boss on to his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"So Cybergod, have any ideas on how to enjoy your present?" The Boss asked while kissing his neck, her teeth nibbling slightly. "Well I have one idea." Matt answered with his confident hacker god voice, trusting upwards into The Boss's crotch.  
"I like that idea." She replied while grinding down on Matt's half hard cock. Matt's hands ran up the Boss's thighs, as he kissed her roughly, the Boss kissed him back just as roughly.

The Boss pulled away from his lips and wrapped her hands in his hair, she stared into his eyes.  
"You are so beautiful, such pretty eyes." The Boss wistfully thought out loud.  
"Boss?" Matt asked concerned.  
"I don't want to do this in a simulation; if I'm going to fuck you I want it to be real. As real as this feels I want the full experience." She answered.  
"Yeah I understand, would be a little weird to do it in a computer." Matt joked.

The Boss leapt off Matt's lap, and towards the computer she had used earlier, as she bent over her tiny skirt rode up showing off her ass. Matt let out a groan at the sight, his pants getting a little tighter. The Boss's fingers moved across the keyboard with a kind of speed that surprised Matt, who would have thought someone who can't set the DVR could type that fast. Suddenly the reactor started to change, the lights changed into candles, and the chair Matt was sat on disappeared.  
"Shit!" Matt shouted while lying on the floor.  
"Sorry should have warned you." The Boss replied distractedly. She continued typing in commands, the room changed into the cathedral from Nyte Blayde. Realising what was happening a huge smile spread across Matt's face, finally the room finished changing.

"One last thing." The Boss announced as she hit the enter key. Their outfits changed again, Matt became Nyte Blayde and the Boss became The Bloody Canoness.  
"God you are amazing." Matt lovingly said as he hugged her tightly.  
"Let's act out one of your fanfictions." The Boss whispered in his ear.


End file.
